Asriel and Chara VS Thor and Loki
Asriel and Chara VS Thor and Loki is the Finale of ShadowKaras' 4th Season of One Minute Melees. The combatants are Asriel and Chara from Undertale and Thor and Loki from Marvel Comics. Description It's a clash between two pairs of adopted siblings? Will the Royal Family's children or the Gods of Asgard smite the other? Battle Random desert, 2:00 PM Asriel awoke in his God of Hyperdeath form, gazing at the area around him. His last memory was of absorbing the human and monster souls, transforming from Flowey to Asriel. He saw a pair of warriors, also lying down dazed like he was, and a very familiar face- his best friend, Chara. “Chara?” he asked, shocked. “Where are we, brother?” asked Thor. “I don’t know.” replied Loki. “We were in battle, and all of a sudden, we’re here.” “Asriel…it’s me” said Chara. They were confused too- their last memory was of fighting that damn skeleton and dying AGAIN, then being transported here somehow. Suddenly, a deep voice could be heard in everyone’s heads. “Greetings, combatants. I have summoned you here to battle to the death for my entertainment, two on two! Your partners will be your siblings, who should be right next to you! Have fun!” Thor and Loki steeled themselves, ready for battle. “”Brother, we may be enemies, but we must work together here.” said Thor. “Agreed.” FIGHT! Asriel manifested a pair of Chaos Sabers, the dual blades of energy appearing in his hands. He sliced at Thor, but the God of Thunder positioned his blessed hammer to deflect the sabers. The blows glanced off Mjolnir, and did no damage at all. Asriel slammed both his blades against each other, destroying them and creating a volley of magical sparks that targeted Thor. The Asgardian flew through the blasts and slammed his hammer into the God of Hyperdeath’s jaw. Asriel was rocketed into a mountain, which now had a good-sized crater in it’s side. Loki fired a barrage of laser beams from his staff at the Fallen Child. Chara dodged every single beam, their experience with dodging lasers aiding them in battle. A swing of the Real Knife nearly connected, but Loki deftly sidestepped the blade and swung his own weapon. Chara felt their HP drop, the scepter digging into their flesh, leaving a small wound. The Real Knife was used for another attack, Chara now attempting to retaliate. Loki created a force field, which absorbed the impact of Chara’s attack, but stayed up. Chara attacked again and broke the force field apart. A machine-gun esque cannon was summoned by Asriel. He sent wave after wave of bullet-hell projectiles at Thor from his Chaos Buster. The Avenger attempted to parry them, however, he was too slow. Balls of energy barraged him at extreme speeds. Opening up a bit more, the Chaos Buster unleashed a multicolored blast that took Thor off his feet. Thor called down lightning from the heavens, which struck Asriel and electrified him.   “So you have lightning, huh? I’ll show you some of MINE!” said Asriel, his tone brimming with confidence. Asriel blasted Thor with lightning, each bolt was glowing a different color. Thor stood, prepared to meet the massive volume of magical electricity. Mjolnir absorbed the bolts, the full-power Shocker Breaker had all it’s energy transfered into the divine hammer. Thor screamed a warrior’s cry, and sent the Shocker Breaker back at it’s original owner. “Oh shi-“ The resulting explosion was like a nuke detonating. Smoke rose and spread throughout the sky. “Asriel!” yelled Chara. But the Fallen Child was distracted, which let Loki blast them multiple times. Sensing that their HP was low, Chara ate the Face Steak, which restored them to near-perfect condition. Chara then rolled away from another scepter swing, and slashed Loki, wounding the god of trickery. Chara followed up with one more hit, but Loki released a forceful blast, throwing them away. “Don’t get cocky, child.” goaded Loki. Using his shapeshifting abilities, Loki transformed a small stone into a massive dragon that towered over Chara. The beast blew flames at the human, but Chara was not afraid. They jumped onto the dragon’s back and ran up it’s body, dragging their knife through it’s flesh, tearing through the scales like paper. Once they reached the dragon’s end, they jumped off, letting the beast’s corpse crash to the ground. Landing in front of Loki, Chara attacked. More damage was dealt. Asriel looked around, seeing nothing but smoke. The goatlike monster readied two Chaos Sabers, but from behind, he felt Mjolnir slam into his back. Sent flying, Asriel dropped his sabers and grabbed a Chaos Buster, firing multiple blasts in the direction he had been hit from, but Thor was flying above him and blasted him down with magic lightning. Asriel retaliated by using Star Blazing, which caused star-shaped attacks to fall from the sky like rain. Thor dodged most of them, but they exploded into more blasts, which struck Thor and hurt him. Flying upwards, Asriel shot weak fire magic at Thor, which was easily tanked, but Asriel redirected the stream of fire to the Asgardian’s face, blinding him momentarily. His foe helpless for a moment, Asriel then sliced him repeatedly with Chaos Sabers, the swords moving like two blurs that cut anything in their path. Thor was hit, but once he regained his vision. he grabbed Asriel’s arm, stopping the next slice. Thor headbutted Asriel and threw Mjolnir over Asriel’s shoulder, the hammer flying out of sight. Then, Thor grabbed Asriel’s throat with both arms and choked him while channeling electricity through his hands. Asriel howled in pain, but had the strength to hit Thor with multiple Shocker Breaker bolts. Just as he began to recover, Mjolnir returned, striking Asriel’s head like a meteor and returning to it’s owner’s hand. Asriel plummeted to the ground, dazed by the sudden blow. Chara noticed Asriel fall, but was preoccupied with dodging Loki’s blasts. A laser forced them to jump backward, and more blasts followed, but Chara weaved through them. Loki anticipated the Real Knife swing, and so he shapeshifted himself into a small fly, which easily dodged the strike. He then returned to his normal form and blasted Chara, who had to eat a Snowman Piece to repair the damage. Chara charged Loki and jabbed with the Real Knife, but Loki had grown used to their attacks, and dodged easily. “If you want to beat me, you’ll have to do more than th-“ Loki’s gloating was silenced by Chara striking him in between the eyes with the Tough Glove. Equipping the Ballet Shoes, Chara jumped and kicked Loki in the chest, then pulled the Real Knife back out and ran towards Loki. The Asgardian transformed two nearby rocks into suits of armor, and used his sorcery to give them life. As the two suits of armor swung their swords, before they could even bring down their weapons, Chara sliced both of them in half with a single stroke, and landed a swift knife slash on Loki. Staggering the Asgardian, Chara slashed again- this time aiming for the heart. Loki, luckily, put up a force field and deflected the knife swing. Meanwhile, Thor zoomed towards Asriel, Mjolnir held in front of him. He tackled Asriel into the ground, the earth beneath them cracking, forming a massive spiderweb of openings in the ground. Thor pummeled Asriel even more, then grabbed him and tossed the God of Hyperdeath into the sky. Asriel opened his eyes, and saw Thor’s hammer charging with a divine light. Bracing himself, Asriel hovered in the air and attempted to block the attack. But, this effort was futile. The Godblast was released. A titanic stream of pure godly energy flew from Thor’s hammer, hitting Asriel and continuing to push him higher into the air, even reaching outer space. The prince of the Underground felt himself collide with something solid, and then completely break through it. Immense force pushed him back even more and energy enveloped his body. Pain coursed through him, he began to slow, and then Asriel stopped being pushed. The energy vanished. Asriel found himself floating in deep space, chunks of the destroyed moon in front of him. Chara shattered the field with another swing, and struck Loki once, then twice, then thrice, but a fourth attack did not take place yet. Loki stopped Chara’s knife with his scepter and flicked it to the side, sending Chara off their feet. The Fallen Human hit the ground, but immediately got up, and was met with a powerful beam, courtesy of Loki’s scepter. “Ugh…” growled Chara, eating a Legendary Hero, which both healed and boosted attack. They were running out of healing items, only 3 remained. Chara jumped over a scepter swing and slashed, only to be blocked by a force field, which they broke with one hit due to the extra attack the Hero had given. Chara wildly attempted to lacerate Loki’s flesh, but he dodged every swing. Loki threw a rock above Chara, and as the Fallen Child guided the Real Knife towards Loki’s head, he transformed the stone into a gasoline truck, which fell on Chara and pinned them under. Loki ran away from the truck, and once he was far enough, he annihilated the vehicle with a series of beams, blowing it to bits and creating a blast that could have leveled multiple buildings. Chara’s barely conscious form crawled out of the burning wreckage, and ate the Butterscotch Pie, bringing them back to full HP. Asriel gazed upon the Earth. He summoned his Chaos Sabers, and gripped them tightly. Multiple Star Blazing projectiles joined him in descending to Earth, flying with great velocity. Filled with determination, Asriel got Thor in his sights and flew towards him. Thor was taken by surprise, Asriel swung his blades like a madman, while the stars crashed to the Earth and broke into their smaller counterparts. Loki and Chara scrambled to avoid the massive amount of stars, but once the magical attack ceased, their duel resumed. Chara ducked a laser and hit Loki square in the chest with the Real Knife. His blood spilling, Loki attempted to get away, using his shapeshifting he transformed into a swift snake, but Chara grabbed the reptile and attempted to decapitate him. Loki shapeshifted into a fly and got behind Chara, then returned to his normal form and impaled the child on his scepter. Chara knew their HP was extremely low, so they equipped the Tough Glove and punched Loki backward. While their opponent recovered, Chara ate the Instant Noodles, fully replenishing their health. Thor stopped the Chaos Sabers by using Mjolnir to bat them back, and hitting Asriel back with Mjolnir, towards where Loki and Chara were fighting. Thor then zapped the area with lightning, scattering the combatants below him. Asriel and Chara regrouped, as did Thor and Loki. From afar, Asriel launched a volley of blasts from the Chaos Buster, but the two gods both formed barriers that blocked the projectiles. Chara used their distraction to get in close, and destroyed the 2 barriers, the Real Knife breaking them apart. Loki knocked them down with a single hit from the scepter, but Asriel was already advancing, ripping the area apart with Shocker Breaker. Thor absorbed the attack, as he had done earlier, and fired every bolt back, but Asriel sliced through the bolts that reached him with his Chaos Sabers and threw the blades at the Asgardians. Thor and Loki both guarded themselves against the blades, but were left open to a swing of the Real Knife. Chara lunged quickly and landed a powerful blow on both opponents. Asriel grabbed the Chaos Buster again and fired at Loki, putting him on the defensive. Loki’s shield soaked up the bullets. Thor tried to fly towards Asriel, but before he could take off, Chara slashed him across the back. Thor turned and smashed the floor, Chara having jumped out of the way at the last second. However, just as Chara got ready to perform another slash, Thor called down thunder and knocked the human down. Asriel moved to defend his sibling and drove Thor back with his Chaos Saber, using the other one to block a sneak attack by Loki. He forcefully swung both swords, which sent the Asgardians away. Chara got up and stood by Asriel, both of them facing in opposite directions, towards a different opponent. Chara attacked Loki, who fired a massive beam to no avail, as Chara just moved out of it’s way and slashed. Loki kicked them away before the slash could hit him, and fired another laser. Chara dodged, moving towards Loki again. Loki slashed them with his scepter, drawing blood and causing Chara to kneel, wounded. Chara quickly stuffed a Legendary Hero into their mouth, the last healing item consumed. Their attack boosted even further, Chara swung the Real Knife, hitting Loki’s scepter away, forcing it’s sharp end to stab into the ground. Chara then attacked Loki himself, but a barrier blocked the hit, shattering instantly but still absorbing all the impact, as Loki withdrew his staff from the floor. Asriel summoned his Chaos Buster and shot Thor with the massive rainbow laser, but the laser was absorbed, Asriel forgetting that his opponent could absorb attacks. The laser was shot back at the God of Hyperdeath, hitting him right in the chest. Thor’s hammer began to glow with the familiar energy, and it released the divine power. Another Godblast was fired, but Asriel attempted to stop it with multiple Shocker Breakers and a Chaos Buster laser cannon. They managed to nullify some of the Godblast’s power, but it still hit him hard. Asriel gasped and fell to 1 knee, then stood back up with help from one of his swords. Thor’s hammer struck him in the head, the powerful blow hitting him with no restraint. Asriel was then hit in the chest by another Mjolnir strike, which sent him a dozen feet away. Thor approached, and Asriel zapped him with Shocker Breaker, but it was no use. Thor simply walked through the attack and hammered Asriel into the ground. At that time, Chara was struggling against Loki. They were at half HP, and that number could decrease further, as Loki was blasting them with lasers repeatedly, keeping them at a distance on purpose. Chara dodged another blast, but saw another attacker: Loki had turned a small plant into another dragon, but Chara instantly cut it down like a weed. Loki zapped them from behind, bringing their HP to around 25% Asriel surveyed the battlefield, while defending against Thor’s hammer strikes by dodging. Chara couldn’t hold out for much longer- it was time to take action. No more holding back. Asriel Dreemurr was serious now. “Alright, no more messing around.” “What do you mean?” asked Thor. “I mean……BEHOLD MY TRUE POWER!” screamed Asriel. Radiant light flowed from him, and Asriel’s transformed body hovered in the air once it cleared His body was a black and triangular, looking like it was made of jet-black armor, with a glowing heart in the middle. His head had turned into that of a demonic goat, his arms had grown more bulky, and two multicolored, devilish, wings sprouted from his back. The Angel of Death was now in play. “That…isn’t anything I cannot beat!” said Thor. He charged a full-power Godblast and fired it, the godly energy impacting the Angel, but it did almost nothing. ' '“URA HA HA……PATHETIC. IS THAT ALL YOU CAN DO?”''' ' Asriel was now so strong, reality seemed to warp around him. He grabbed Thor in one hand, and flew over to Chara and Loki, grabbing the other Asgardian too. Both gods struggled, but Asriel’s might was so far above their own, they stood zero chance. '“I’M DONE HOLDING BACK. BURN IN DESPAIR!” howled the Angel of Death, as he threw the two Asgardians into the air and fired a swarm of projectiles, that all homed in on the Asgardians and completely destroyed them. The raw power of Asriel killed the two gods, reducing them to nothing at all, as if they were never there. There was only empty space left where two proud Gods of Asgard once were. Chara felt the EXP flow into their body, having claimed two more victims with some help. They rose to Level 20. Asriel transformed back into his normal form, turning from the Angel of Death into the goat child he normally was. “So…now what?” asked Asriel. Chara thought, then remembered what they were planning to do to the world. Pure destruction was their goal. “Asriel….let’s destroy EVERYTHING. Let’s erase this worthless universe…brother.” “No.” was the response. “I don’t want to see this world destroyed. I’ve realized- I can still make everything go back to how it was before. You, me, Mom, Dad, we can be together again, Chara. Please.” “Idiot.” growled Chara. “I have enough Determination to erase this world alone, and I’m starting with YOU!” Chara swung, but Asriel dodged and turned into the God of Hyperdeath, readying his sabers. “I’m sorry about this, Chara.” The siblings both attacked with their weapons, the Real Knife and Chaos Saber clashing.'' '' KO! This melee's winners are...Asriel and Chara! Trivia This is the first time ShadowKaras has reused a character (Asriel previously fought Saitama in Season 2)Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:"God vs God" themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees